Serenity the Hedgehog
Serenity the Hedgehog is an eighteen year old female Hedgehog who lives in Soleanna, the City of the sun. She was born in a wonderful family, King Aaron and Queen Eliza. She was raised as any princess would be, taking classes in social graces, history, fine arts, cooking, horseback riding, archery and many more. On her thirteenth birthday, Doctor Ivo Robotnik invaded her home land and captured her parents, to which she saw them become robotized slaves. Luckily though before she was robotized she was rescued by her nursemaid and they ran away into the woods. Serenity swore that she would rescue her family and people from Robotniks tyranny. She became well practiced in archery with her magical rose bow. She lived mainly in the shadows for a year attacking rogue Swat-bots, and other miscellaneous Badniks. She would often sneak into the kingdom to find groups of her people who were in hiding and invited them to join her party to eventually overthrow Robotnik and push his forces out of their homeland. She eventually teamed up with the Freedom Fighters, because there is strength in numbers. During the first few months she was reluctant to trust them, but this was because she had been alone for so long with only a few close people by her side. She eventually warmed up to Sonic and his group. Nearly two years passed and it was during this time that Serenity developed a crush on Sonic, but did her best to keep it to herself, because she could see how much Sally and Amy both liked Sonic. During one of the team missions, Serenity was paired up with Sonic, and while they waited at the rendezvous point, Serenity opened up to Sonic fully and told him what happened to her parents. Sonic then told her that together with Sally and the other Freedom Fighters, they would save her parents, and put an end to this war. Though it took some more time after that, eventually they were able to counter attack and overthrow Robotnik. Serenity left to return back to her kingdom, in order to restore it to it's former glory. Rotor told her that now with Robotnik gone there was a chance that her parents would be free from the mind control. As she left she made them promise to come visit her sometime, and she would hold a feast for them. She headed home, ready to start fixing what Robotnik ruined, and to finally find her parents so they could be reunited once again. Attire (Current) * Purple thigh length dress with white ruffles, and a pale lavender sasha with a red rose at her hip * Pale lavender elbow length gloves * Pale lavender knee length boots * White ankle length cape with a gold clasp (Alternate) * Purple and lavender ball gown with a red rose on her belly with purple elbow length gloves. * Purple thigh length dress with a red rose on her hip, white knee length boots, white elbow length gloves and a white cape with a gold clasp. * Purple tube top, blue jeans, white knee length boots, white elbow length gloves, red rose hairpin Personality Serenity is a very kind hearted and caring girl, who hates seeing others get hurt. She is very protective over the ones she loves and will stop at nothing to keep them safe, even if it would mean sacrificing her own life just to protect them. She has a habit of being very innocent and naive about many things but her intentions are always good. She is a romanticist, and a day dreamer, but she knows that there are times for everything. She can be a bit of a crybaby however, and at times can be a bit whiny about things, but this is mainly due to the fact that she was used to a pampered and sheltered life, and now is thrown into the real world, and often times has a hard time coping with it. Character Traits Favorite Food/Drink: * Chocolate Likes: * Reading * Dancing * Cooking * Training to be a hero * Stargazing * Romantic movies Dislikes: * Cruelty towards her people * Cruelty towards animals * Injustice * Boring people Powers and Abilities * Magical rose bow: Serenity's magical rose bow is a bow and arrow made from an ancient rose bush with magical properties, with it, she hardly ever misses her target. * Rose Hurricane: Serenity unleashes a swirling hurricane of rose petals that are sharp and used to slice foes. * Rose Alleviate: Serenity heals herself or nearby friends. (She can only heal minor wounds.) * Fire elemental attacks Weakness's * Water elemental attacks * Dark elemental attacks * Psychic attacks * Physical attacks (Her attacks are long range, and is susceptible to close range attacks.) Stats (1 is weak, 10 is strong. Total can't be greater than 40.) * Agility: 5 * Speed: 4 * Strength: 2 * Defense: 4 * Evasiveness: 4 * Dexterity: 5 * Intelligence: 6 * Skill: 10 * Total: 40 Gallery Serenity.png SCAN0224.jpg SCAN0223.jpg __cm___serenity_by_nekochandesux3-d8nygk3.jpg __request___serenity_the_hedgehog_by_toriline-d8m2zwb.png ag_by_rubyfire_the_fox-d8n86bt.jpg ag_by_rubyfire_the_fox-d8n86bt.jpg art_trade_1__by_darktomboy66gun-d8irf3f.jpg at___xxshadamyluvxx___by_goldthsky-d8i4r0h.jpg ish_da_archer_by_minnarose101-d8hwfd5.jpg pc__serenity_the_hedgie_by_morganthecat2468-d8hzlm6.png princess_serenity_by_blaze984-d8k8poy.jpg princess_serenity_by_jessicathecrazycat-d8lfjnw.jpg princess_serenity_by_poppyberry-d8hliyb.png princess_serenity_request_for_xxshadamyluvxx_by_shads92-d8hn3nv.jpg request___serenity_by_chipchapchip-d8hj3xs.png request_for__xxshadamyluvxx_by_sonicandme901-d8ngz41.png request_for_xxshadamyluvxx_by_artisticboom-d8kfphv.png rq_16__recolor_sonic_x_xxshadamyluvxx_by_petalomarie442-d8hvkm5.png serenity___request__by_cassidythehedgehog1-d8hjexr.jpg serenity_and_flicky_by_wildcatzal-d8n18jv.png serenity_the_hedgehog_archery__request_by_nekoemerald-d8lan99.jpg serenity_the_hedgehog_ref_and_bio_by_xxshadamyluvxx-d8hmio4.jpg sparklezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_by_sharletthecat-d8i0g9h.png __comission__sunshine_with_a_flutterfly__by_taismo1994-d62auad.png serenity3.png Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females